


Night Out, Make Out

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a polite gentleman, F/M, Midnight rendezvous, OC photographer does not help things, Teenage Dorks, adrien is besotted, but in a different manner, even after all these seasons, ladrien, ladybug has a huge crush, or he does, we need more ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Adrien has a photoshoot during the night of Ladybug's patrol and the photographer is a romantic sap. Interesting…somethings happen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Night Out, Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the time in season 1 where the show gave us nothing but barely 3 seconds of Ladrien

"More gaze, monsieur Agreste! I want more gaze! Gaze at the camera like it is the most beautiful thing in the world!"

Adrien looked seductively at the camera, imagining the face of Ladybug. His cheeks heated up and he stiffened, causing a growl of annoyance from the photographer.

"Okay, stop!" The photographer waved his hands in the air. "Hector cannot work if monsieur Agreste will not do what Hector wants! Where is your muse! I want your muse to show!"

Adrien sighed. It would've been easy if his muse wasn't the greatest superhero in Paris. Speaking of Ladybug, tonight was her turn to patrol.

He looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of a spotted superhero. What he didn't expect was that she was nearer than he initially thought.

"Ladybug?!" He gasped. He had caught sight of her, peeking from behind a house's chimney. What was she doing there? Was she watching him during his photoshoots?

Unbeknownst to him, the photographer had caught how Adrien looked at Ladybug and snapped a picture. He then took a series of photos of Ladybug emerging from the chimney and jumping down to face Adrien.

"Uhh, hi." Ladybug smiled at him, waving her hand shyly. "I was passing through and saw you doing a photoshoot and I thought it was interesting and so I stopped to watch and-"

"I-I'm Adrien!" He blurted out, and then internally kicked himself.

Ladybug smirked. "I know. I see your face everywhere." _In my bedroom_ , she didn't add.

"O-Oh," Adrien said, while internally saying to himself, _real smooth there. Where's your Inner Chat?!_

"PERFECT!"

Both the teens jumped in surprise. Hector was looking at his camera and back at them, a fire burning in his eyes. "This is perfect! A midnight rendezvous with a Paris hero, Hector feels the passion coming through!"

He points at Ladybug. "You, Ladybug, shall do a series of photoshoots with monsieur Agreste here!"

"WHAT?!" Both the teens exclaimed at the same time. It was laced with shock and, of course, delight.

Ladybug stammered, "I-I have to continue with my patrol."

"Yes! She's um…very busy!" Adrien added, although he so badly wanted to be in a photo with her. When would the next time come where they would be able to meet each other as Adrien and Ladybug? This was a once in a lifetime chance.

Hector, of course, being the prominent photographer that he was, saw things a little bit differently from everyone. He saw the hidden desires in the eyes of the young ones. _Oh, how love will change you._

"You cannot refuse Hector!" He said loudly, pushing Ladybug towards Adrien and placing them under the center of the spotlight with the Eiffel Tower behind them.

"I-I'm sorry about this my la- Ladybug." Adrien apologized.

Ladybug fiddled with her hair. "It's fine. I think I can spare a few minutes for a photo."

"Great!" Ladybug grew surprised at the delighted look on his face. Adrien faced the camera.

Hector said, "Okay, monsieur Agreste, I want you to take mademoiselle's hand and kiss it lightly. Both of you are in a secret rendezvous that no one knows."

Adrien smirked internally. Oh if only they knew that he did this with Ladybug as Chat Noir.

Facing his hero, he took her gloved hand, bent down, and kissed the top of it, his eyes trained on her face. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, an embarrassed smile on her face. Just those little things made his heart skip a beat.

"Okay, now monsieur Agreste, hold the mademoiselle in your arms."

"What?!" Both of them turned red.

"Do it now or else we will stay here forever."

Adrien looked at his lady. "Ladybug, are you alright with this?"

"I-It's just a photo." Ladybug stammered.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can ask him to stop." Adrien offered.

"It's fine." Ladybug said softly.

Adrien slowly slipped his hands around Ladybug's waist and drew her closer to him, touching her delicately like she was made of glass. Taking a deep breath, Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"Nice! Very nice! Both of you have beautiful chemistry! Hector is very pleased!" Hector was crowing in delight as he snapped their figures from different angles. "Now both of you gaze at each other like they are the world to you."

 _It's not that hard to do_ , Adrien and Ladybug thought at the same time.

Green eyes met with sky blue irises.

She was the world to him. She was the air. She was the light. She was home.

He was everything she ever wanted and more. He was everything she needed. Her inspiration. Her future.

_I love you._

Words not voiced, but spoken through the eyes.

Hector smiled gently, looking at them with his real eyes and not through the lenses. This was pure unadulterated love right here. Two young ones besotted with each other, he would never catch the emotion, the mood, the atmosphere from the real thing.

With a final snap, he said slyly, "Now Hector wants both of you to kiss."

_"WHAT?!"_

Adrien and Ladybug gaped at him. Their faces were as dark as the shade of Nathanael's hair as they tried to register the ridiculous (and most wanted actually) request.

"This wasn't part of the contract!" Adrien said as he moved away from a polite distance from Ladybug.

Hector adjusted the lens of his camera, saying nonchalantly, "This Midnight Rendezvous was not part of the contract as well. Of course, we could end it here and I will delete all the photos in the camera, never to exist again."

Adrien wanted those photos. Ladybug wanted those photos. But doing a kiss with their crush…it was like a dream come true and a nightmare all around.

Adrien and Ladybug exchanged looks.

There was silent agreement as they stepped forward to each other. Hector grinned. Works every time.

"Take it easy," Hector called out. "Hector wants you to savor this moment."

Oh they were savoring it alright. Savoring it so much that what they actually wanted was to just grab each other and kiss already! But they had an image to uphold.

Adrien cupped Ladybug's cheeks, his gaze flickering from her eyes to her soft glossy lips and back again at her.

Ladybug smiled shyly as she laced her fingers at the back of his neck and closed her eyes.

Adrien leaned in, stopping a few centimeters from her lips. He asked meekly, "May I?"

Her smile grew. He didn't need to ask for permission every time, but the thoughtfulness sent her stomach aflutter. She nodded.

And then his lips touched hers.

A jolt of electricity shot through them. Their senses went into overdrive, attuned to every breath, the touch of the lips, their taste.

In other words, it was _The Kiss._

The kiss they dreamed of, the kiss that was better than they had ever dreamed of.

It was only for a few seconds when Adrien pulled away. Both of their cheeks were flushed, their gazes looking at nowhere but each other.

"Again?" Adrien asked.

"Again." Ladybug nodded.

This time, it was more confident. More bold. But the shyness was still there.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, feeling her body contour his, her warmth seeping through their clothes.

She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing his hairstyle, tugging on the strands, sending him purring like a cat.

Everything fell away and it was just the two of them. This moment.

Adrien and Ladybug.

With one last sweet kiss, they separated. Their foreheads touching, eyes never breaking from each other.

Adrien snapped out of his daze and jumped away. Ladybug took a step back, still breathless.

Hector whistled as he went through the photos. This was probably his best project to date. With a sly grin, he said, "You know, what Hector actually wanted was a kiss on the cheek. Didn't think you'd have a make-out session."

The teenagers stared at him.

Their reactions did not disappoint.

_**"WHAT?!"** _

* * *

"Oh no." Ladybug stared in horror at the biggest billboard in Paris. Actually it was all over Paris.

**Midnight Rendezvous**

And the photo was of her and Adrien in each other's arms, gazing at each other right after _The Kiss_.

Of course, Hector didn't use _The Kiss_ photo because it was too precious to show to the world. That one was his own little guilty pleasure of capturing.

"Good evening, my lady."

Ladybug jumped in fright and turned around to Chat Noir who was grinning at her. There was a stab of guilt inside.

She knew about his feelings. She wasn't that dense.

Chat glanced at the billboard, an amused expression on his face. He said, "Looks like you were pretty busy when I wasn't around, huh?"

"It isn't what it looks like!" Ladybug blurted out.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause looks to me that you're having a little crush on that embodiment of sexy right there. What with all that gazing at each other's eyes cliche, I wouldn't be surprised if you rejected my advances because of him."

Her silence and the red face was everything that he needed to know. He gaped at her. _"Seriously?!"_

"So what if I liked Adrien Agreste?" Ladybug snapped, utterly embarrassed and mortified that Chat had found out. "I'm only human! And I have eyes!"

Chat Noir tried to keep his laughter in check. But it grew inside of him and bubbled out into the open.

Oh the irony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that Ladybug isn't as embarrassed as when she's Marinette while facing Adrien. He, on the other hand, would be a mess like Marinette, but still keep his Chat persona with him while still being a gentleman.  
> But then again, we won't know until the canon ladrien episode(s) comes out. IF it ever comes out.  
> Basically, I need more Ladrien!
> 
> (this is as true now as it is back then)


End file.
